


Honey, I shrunk our date night

by Android_And_Ale



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bad Tinkerbell Cosplay, Cisco deserves a gold star for planning date nights, Cisco looks good enough to eat, Costco scotch, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry knows how lucky he is, M/M, Mad Science, Nerd boys in love, OMG!Science, Or at least lick, Oral Sex, Pixie sticks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Cecile knows too much, Sentient Finger Puppet Cisco, Shrink rays weren't meant to be used like that, Size Kink, Tinkerbell sized Cisco, Weird Sex, harrisco, post 4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Android_And_Ale/pseuds/Android_And_Ale
Summary: “What am I looking at?” asked Harry.Cisco swam to the edge of the sink and pulled himself up on the lip. He grinned at Harry. “Ray owes me a favor.” He motioned for Harry to pick him up. Harry scooped the tiny naked man into the palm of his hand. Cisco leaned back against Harry’s fingers, hip cocked, dripping wet, and slowly licked his lips. “And I owe you a fantasy fulfillment night.”





	Honey, I shrunk our date night

Harry stared incredulously at Cisco’s living room. No.  _ Their _ living room. Cisco gave him a key after meeting the Council of Wells. He gently told Harry he hadn’t been a guest for months, then bluntly informed him it was his turn to buy Topo Chico and laundry detergent. They washed the sheets a lot. 

The familiar couch, gaming table, and four bookcases were gone. In their place stood five massive black plastic crates labeled “PalmerTek.” 

One of them bore a single yellow post-it note. 

_ Meet me in the swimming pool. _

Harry crumpled it in his hand and stomped to the bathroom. A Tinkerbell sized Cisco Ramon swam lazy laps around the freshly cleaned bathroom sink. Most of their shared toiletries were currently in a box on the floor. In their place was a miniature Rube Goldberg-esque device holding half a dozen pixie sticks pointing downwards. Next to those were a wrapped miniature candy cane, a travel sized Slim Jim, a lollipop, and a tiny set of gossamer wings made from paperclips, medical gauze, and strategic bits of glittery duct tape. 

“What am I looking at?” asked Harry. 

Cisco swam to the edge of the sink and pulled himself up on the lip. He grinned at Harry. “Ray owes me a favor.” He motioned for Harry to pick him up. Harry scooped the tiny naked man into the palm of his hand. Cisco leaned back against Harry’s fingers, hip cocked, dripping wet, and slowly licked his lips. “And I owe you a fantasy fulfilment night.” 

Harry gulped hard. “I had a lot to drink.” Once they’d taken care of Dwarf Star, Harry couldn’t forget the feel of Cisco squirming in his pocket. On the drive to the final showdown, he’d mercilessly tortured Harry’s nipple through the cloth. It was all he could think about when full sized Cisco insisted the team had earned a night of  tacos and beer on STAR Labs dime for their victory. 

Cisco’s musical laugh sounded like tiny bells. “Oh, I know! Cecile says you ruined Tinkerbell for her forever. And tonight, I’m going to ruin it for you, too.” He kissed Harry’s nearest knuckle, then did a surprisingly graceful swan dive off Harry’s hand and back into the sink. He looked up to make sure Harry was watching, then swam to the ladder he’d improvised out of an old desktop computer fan guard. Half out of the water, he looked over his shoulder and winked. 

He paused at the top of the sink to wring water out of his long, black hair. Still soaking wet, he walked over to the pixie sticks, stood beneath the closest one, and pulled a string. The paperclip holding it closed ripped free. Glittering sugar dust cascaded over his wet body. Cisco turned his head up, making sure it coated his face, then lifted his arms, leaning into the flow to ensure an even candy coating. He looked over his shoulder again. Harry watched hungrily. 

Cisco lay directly under the next pixie stick and stretched his legs upwards. He managed to pull the string attached to the paperclip using his toes. The sweet powder flowed down his legs, over his half hard cock, pooling on his belly. He pulled the third pixie stick open and literally rolled around in the sugary dust until his entire body was evenly coated. 

He grinned up at Harry.  “Do I look good enough to eat?” 

Harry’s growl in response was muffled by him pulling off his black hoodie and undershirt. As Harry unbuttoned his jeans, Cisco rolled onto his belly, making hard eye contact, and crawled forwards through the piles of sugar grains until he reached his home made tinkerbell wings. 

“Wait,” said Harry. He lay his palm in front of Cisco, who promptly climbed on. “Turn around,” he rumbled. “I want you to be able to see yourself.”

Cisco stood on Harry’s palm, facing his fingers. He wrapped one arm around Harry’s pointer finger and the other around his middle finger. The digits parted into a V so Cisco could see his glittery, sugar covered reflection in the mirror. 

“I’m hella sexy, but I’d look better with the wings.” 

Harry poked a finger into Cisco’s lower back, pushing him down onto his knees. He leaned in close and licked a single warm, soft line up the length of Cisco’s back. Cisco giggled and squirmed under the onslaught. Harry’s finger pushed the back of his neck, urging Cisco to keep looking at himself in the mirror. The finger slid down Cisco’s back, over his ass, and between his legs, forcing them open wider.

Harry checked the mirror to make sure Cisco was watching, then leaned in and licked a single stroke from Cisco’s knees, up his thighs, over his ass, and back down again. Cisco shivered. Harry used two fingers to gently stretch Cisco’s ass cheeks open and licked over his entrance. 

“Oh, Holy Hannah, that’s weird!” Cisco moaned. “Good weird. Keep it up, big guy, but so so weird.” Harry’s warm, strong tongue worked lazy circles around each of Cisco’s ass cheeks before dipping back down between his thighs. Cisco shuddered at every long stroke, bucking his hips backwards onto the hot, wet warmth. 

When Cisco’s entire back was clean of Pixie Dust, Harry flipped him over like a tiny doll and dragged an eager tongue from his ankles, up his thighs, over his cock, and onto his belly. “Cisco 2.0 is right. You are delicious.” His gravely whisper sounded like a roar in Cisco’s tiny ears. 

Cisco held onto Harry’s upper lip, pulling him downwards. The tongue swirled across his neck, over the expanse of his chest, paused to make some playful circles on his belly, then covered his cock in gentle kitten licks that stretched from hip to hip. Cisco bucked up into the licks. Harry used two fingers to scissor Cisco’s legs open wider and stretched the licks down so they started between Cisco’s cheeks, ran up the length of his cock, and down again. Cisco’s tiny fists tightened around Harry’s lip. He bucked into the hot, warm, wet softness moving rhythmically over a third of his body. 

It felt a little like fucking an alien and a lot like fucking Harry but mostly fucking hot as hell. He whimpered when Harry’s tongue retreated back into his mouth, and tried tugging his lips open to get it back. 

Harry chuckled, the rumbles shaking Cisco’s body as he gently kissed his belly. He gave into one last kitten lick before depositing him back in the pile of pixie dust. Cisco sat panting, legs wide, eyes blown black. “You were too close,” Harry murmured. “I want this to last.” Harry pulled another pixie stick open and watched as the sugar crystals rained down on Cisco’s tiny body. 

“Put them on.” He nodded to the wings. Once they were in place Cisco poured handfuls of Pixie dust over his body, taking care to make sure he was once more entirely coated. 

While Cisco sweetened himself up, Harry pursed his lips, studying the other offerings laid neatly next to the sink. There was a satisfying irony to the narrow, snack sized meat stick, but he chose to unwrap the mini candy cane. Cisco playfully rolled around in mounds of Pixie Dust while watching Harry suck on the end of the candy cane. When he finally pulled it out of his mouth, one end was completely smooth and gently tapered. 

He scooped Cisco up again. “Hold on.” 

Cisco scrambled back onto his hands and knees, arms wrapped around Harry’s first and middle fingers, hips canted so his tiny ass jutted up, fairy wings fluttering on his back. Harry once more licked sweet cherry pixie dust from between Cisco’s cheeks, getting his entrance sloppily wet. Cisco moaned like a happy otter. Harry reluctantly pulled back. He could do this all day, but he wanted to do more than just lick Cisco’s sweet body. He carefully lined up the now-tapered end of the candy cane and gently pushed it into Cisco’s hole. 

The tiny man gasped. Harry carefully slid it in another millimeter, pulling a high, musical moan from Cisco. He tilted his head to plant a line of kisses along the sides of Harry’s fingers while bucking back onto the candy cane, slowly working it deeper and deeper into his little body. 

Harry stared hungrily at Cisco’s tiny ass, spread so wide around the candy cane. He couldn’t resist another taste. Cisco’s whimper when he pulled it out went straight to Harry’s dick. He slid the tip of his tongue over the hole again. He ached to get some part of him inside of Cisco, but he wasn’t opened enough yet. 

Cisco’s back arched as Harry slid the candy cane back inside him - hard and wet and so impossibly huge. “It tingles,” he laughed. “I think the peppermint is making my ass numb.”

“Good.” Harry slid it another millimeter deeper. “Because I want to wear you like a hand puppet.” 

Cisco gulped. At this size, he wasn’t sure he could stretch enough to take any of Harry’s fingers. Harry leaned in, tongue swirling over Cisco’s cock and thighs in time with every stroke of the candy cane. 

“How much more of this can you take?” Harry whispered. 

Cisco’s hips bucked back on the wet candy cane. “At least a couple more inches.” 

Harry chuckled. He walked his fingers from the candy cane buried deep in Cisco’s ass up to the middle of his back. “So about this far?” 

“Oh damn! You got me so hot I forgot all about proportions.” Cisco’s laugh trilled musically. “Um, maybe half again what’s already in there?” 

He looked back over his shoulder, blushing a little. Harry fought the urge to grind himself against the pressed fiberboard bathroom counter. This was too much. He literally had Cisco in the palm of his hand, his tiny body coated to be as sweet as his soul, home made fairy wings fluttering between his shoulders as he fucked himself on a candy cane. All for Harry. 

Harry pulled the candy cane out to eyeball measurements. He licked some more spit over Cisco’s hole then pumped the candy back in, deeper this time. Breath exploded from Cisco’s lungs. His arms tightened around Harry’s fingers as Harry found that sweet spot, hitting it over and over with the tingly candy. Cisco moaned in his hand, rubbing his sparkling face against Harry’s fingers, then licking off the sugar. 

Cisco’s knees went weak as he slumped forward. Harry pushed Cisco’s legs together to keep the candy cane trapped then once more flipped him over on his back. Two fingers scissored Cisco’s legs back open. He stared at Cisco writhing in his hand, moaning like a newborn kitten, ass spread wide around the hard candy being mercilessly pumped into his sweet little body. 

Cisco’s hand drifted to his cock. Harry once more flicked it away. He brought Cisco up to his mouth and mercilessly licked him from thighs to belly at the same eager pace as he pumped the candy cane deep inside Cisco, the pressure of the sweet stick against his sweet spot coaxing out the sweetest moans. 

Harry had never tasted anything to good in his life. Cisco, fresh and clean and now minty with just a hint of pixie stick. 

“Oh god, Harry, you have no idea,” Cisco mewled. The tongue roaming his body stretched from thigh to thigh, each warm, wet swipe covering his entire cock at once. His eyes went round as he had an idea. He pushed himself up on his elbows, gently kicking Harry’s tongue to get his attention. 

“Curl your tongue into a hot dog bun,” he said. Harry pulled back, confused. Cisco stuck out his tongue and demonstrated. Harry’s toothy grin widened as he caught on. He helped Cisco into a wide standing pose on the palm of his hand, legs spread enough that harry could keep rhythmically sliding the candy cane inside him. He curled his tongue and stuck it out.

Cisco grabbed the lower teeth on either side of Harry’s tongue for support. They both glanced at the mirror. Cisco winked. “Watch me, big guy.”  

He slid his cock into the warm, wet fold of muscle and bucked his hips. Harry had to force himself not to swallow as he watched the lilliputian Cisco roughly fuck his tongue. His wings fluttered with every thrust, sprinkling Harry’s hand with a soft coating of pixie dust trapped in the gauze. 

Harry pumped the candy cane a millimeter deeper into Cisco’s ass, enjoying his tiny gasp. It took a shocking amount of concentration to hold Cisco level in one hand, pump the candy cane into his little ass with the other, and keep his tongue curled as tight as possible while Cisco fucked into it. “I love your fucking mouth, Harry,” he moaned, roughly sliding his cock over Harry’s tongue. “I love fucking your mouth.”

The faster Cisco thrust, the more he talked. “I didn’t know it could feel any better but oh my god science is the best.” His hips stuttered as he came closer. “Your tongue is the best.” He was pounding wildly now, with a fury Harry had never seen when he was full sized. His head snapped back, hips thrusting hard and fast until he screamed, “Harry!” 

A tiny dose of a familiar taste exploded across Harry’s tongue. Cisco thrust in a few more times as his orgasm wound down. He let go of Harry’s teeth and staggered backwards, looking dazed and spent.

Harry quickly grabbed him by the waist, holding him up. 

“Hey!” Cisco protested. 

“Don’t want you to impale yourself on this.” He eased the candy cane out of Cisco’s ass.

“You couldn’t look Caitlin in the eye if you had to explain a peppermint scented intestinal rupture.” 

Cisco flopped on his belly, head resting on Harry’s wrist, legs splayed back over his fingers, spent and satisfied and sleepy. Harry pried his tiny ass cheeks open and stared at the gape left by the candy cane. He pulled Cisco’s cheeks as far apart as possible and slid his tongue between them. He tasted like Christmas. Cisco’s head snaped up with a gasp as Harry managed to work the very tip of his tongue inside him. 

Cisco watched in the mirror, awestruck that this was happening. Harry licked Cisco’s candy covered ass, dipping his tongue in with every stroke, taking care to get the hot hole sloppily wet. 

He nuzzled Cisco’s back with the tip of his nose. “You ready?” This close, Harry’s gravely whisper rumbled through Cisco’s tiny ribs. 

Cisco rolled over. “You’re serious about the hand puppet thing?”

Harry sucked on his pinky finger to get it wet. Cisco’s eyes went round, his anticipation spiked with a little bit of fear.  Harry’s warm, wet pinky gently pressed into Cisco’s gape. Cisco took a deep breath and concentrated on relaxing his body as much as possible. The finger tip pressed harder, stretching his entrance. Harry wiggled it a little and pushed harder, finally slipping past Cisco’s ring. Cisco let out a hard, panting breath. Harry smiled hungrily, but waited a few moments, letting Cisco’s body adapt to the stretch. Instead of thrusting inwards, he gently rolled his finger from side to side, stretching Cisco open without pushing any deeper. Once he felt the tight muscles relax he pushed the fingertip further in.  

Cisco lay panting on his hand, more filled than he’d ever been in his life. He wasn’t sure he could take it. Wasn’t sure how he was taking it. But somehow, Harry slowly worked the tip of his pinky into Cisco’s miniature body in until it reached the first knuckle. Cisco stared down at it in shock. “So I guess this is what fisting feels like?”

“Probably not.” Harry shrugged, accidentally knocking Cisco off balance. “Sorry.” He flattened his palm again. “Can you sit up like this?” 

Cisco wasn’t sure, but hey, if Harry’s fantasy included literally wearing a tiny fairy Cisco as a hand puppet, he was willing to try. They worked together on angles and bracing until Cisco was able to stand upright with the pinky knuckle deep inside him while he braced against Harry’s ring finger.

Harry stared in awe. One finger of his free hand stroked Cisco’s hair. He sprinkled more pixie stick dust over Cisco’s body then lapped it off his sweet cock. His little body burned hot, wrapped so insanely tight and warm and wet around Harry’s pinky finger. He could tell it was uncomfortable, and Harry loved him even more for the indulgence. He ran a fingertip up and down Cisco’s spine. “You have no idea how gorgeous you are like this,” he whispered. 

He wanted to carry Cisco around on his finger all day, bounce him up and down on the tip while licking sweet candy dust off his cock, give him a gummy bear to snuggle up with. He experimentally tried easing the fingertip back and forth. Cisco winced, but didn’t protest. Harry kissed the top of his head, then reluctantly eased the pinky finger back out. 

“That was intense, dude.” Cisco breathed hard. “I’ve never been spread that far open.” 

Harry folded a fluffy hotel wash cloth in half and gently nestled Cisco into it. He pulled the soft terrycloth over Cisco’s little body, pausing to stroke his damp, sugar crusted hair. “Rest. You’ve earned it. I’ll be right back.”

A few minutes later Harry reappeared holding a rocks glass and a thimble. “Scotch,” he said, “Yours is from my Earth-2 ‘64 Macallan.” The bottle he got in the War of the Americas. Cisco still didn’t know the context, but it was the only personal possession Harry put on Cisco’s shelves. Mind you, everything else Harry owned on this world fit into a backpack. 

Cisco rolled onto his knees. The corner of the washcloth stretched out behind him like a fluffy white cape. He reverentially sipped from the thimble. Harry watched, nodding in approval while he swallowed a mouthful of Scotch from a bottle Cisco picked up at Costco. 

Harry peeled back the terrycloth. Cisco smiled coyly, tugging it modesty up to his waist. He lightly flicked Cisco’s ass, forcing him to stagger forward a couple steps. 

“Hey!” Cisco snapped, grinning. “I nearly spilled my drink!” 

Harry threw back the rest of his cheap Scotch. While Cisco continued to respectfully sip from his thimble, Harry casually stroked his cock back to life. Cisco raised his eyebrows, but didn’t ask, preferring to sit cross legged, wrapped in soft luxury, holding the equivalent of a Big Gulp full of priceless Scotch. 

Once Cisco made a reasonable dent in the thimble’s contents, Harry flattened his erection against the bathroom counter a few inches from Cisco. “Ride me, Tinkerbell.”

Cisco’s grin widened. He took a ridiculously large swig from the thimble and sauntered over. He pet the head like it was his familiar, then dragged his tiny hand along the shaft as he walked up to the balls. “Hold my drink,” he squeeked. Harry obediently took the thimble. 

Cisco straddled Harry’s cock near the base, facing towards the head. He reached back to grab fistfulls of public hair as reigns, and shouted, “Onwards, mighty steed!” 

Harry couldn’t suppress a chuckle. He gently walked from the bathroom to the bedroom. Cisco bounced on his cock with every step, digging his heels into the shaft.  Tiny fists tugged his hair to the left, steering Harry in a circle around the bed. “Giddyup!” Cisco shouted, raising a single tiny fist in the air. Harry did a second loop of the room, melting inside at Cisco’s chime-like giggles as he literally rode his cock. 

“Oh, wait! My wings!” Cisco pulled Harry’s public hair reigns to steer him back into the bathroom. Harry handed him the somewhat battered mass of paperclips, medical gauze, and glittery duct tape, impressed that once Cisco slid it onto his shoulders, it actually looked like wings again. A tiny, perfect fairy that tasted like cherries and looked like he was fresh home from an orgy was drinking his best Scotch as he rode his cock like it was a dragon. This made everything going on at STAR Labs worth it. 

Harry snapped out of his reverie as the little fists tugging his pubic hair steered Harry onwards. “To glory!” Cisco shouted. “By which I mean, to the night stand!”  Two far less classy drinks waited for them - a double shot of the same cheap Scotch Harry was already drinking and a thimble full of whipped cream flavored vodka. 

Harry sniffed the vodka thimble, frowned, and handed Cisco the Macallan. He picked up the drink Cisco set out for him before shrinking himself. Next to it was a fresh bottle of lube. 

“I thought we’d need a little social lubrication for this part,” said Cisco. “And a boat load of actual lube.” 

Harry pet his tiny rider’s hair. “You sure about this?”

“I wasn’t sure about you busting me open around your pinky, but this? Oh hell yes.” His grin widened. “Imma ride you like a slip n’ slide.”

Harry lay back on the towel Cisco had thoughtfully left on the bed. Cisco sat cross legged on his belly while Harry squired a generous amount of lube on his cock. 

“More,” said Cisco. “As it says on the sign, this ride is wet.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, then squeezed out a full quarter of the bottle. Cisco clapped in delight. “Make yourself nice and sloppy for me, Papi.” He took another sinfully large gulp from the thimble before putting it in Harry’s navel for safe keeping. 

Cisco jauntily walked across his hard abs, first doing a lap around his cock, jumping playfully from one thigh to the next to appreciate it from every angle. He stopped in front of Harry’s head. Cisco’s cock was level with Harry’s slit. Harry gasped as Cisco gently rubbed his own erection into it, bathing himself from waist to thighs in salty pre-cum. He stretched his arms until his hands wrapped around the ridge of Harry’s head. On the bed, Harry fisted the sheets, breathing hard as Cisco’s fingers wrapped tight around the smooth skin while he ground his cock against the slit. 

“I kinda wanna fuck you like this,” said Cisco. Every tiny kiss he planted on Harry’s head sent shivers up his spine. 

“I kind of want to let you,” Harry breathed hard, fists twisting in the sheets. “I can tell I’ve only got one in me tonight. Choose. How would you rather I get off?” 

Cisco forced himself to stop licking the spongy surface. When he stepped back, their cocks were connected by a thick string of Harry’s pre-cum.

He straddled Harry’s cock again, this time wrapping his arms just below the head. His legs closed around the shaft, hooking at his ankles. “Gimmie a tap!” He shouted. Harry gently pushed the top of Cisco’s head. He shouted “Wheee!” as his lube slick body quickly slid from Harry’s head all the way down his shaft until his butt bounced against Harry’s balls. 

Harry was so slick it was nearly impossible for Cisco to get any purchase. Every time Cisco landed on Harry’s balls he’d run up the V of Harry’s hips, laughing whenever he slipped on the lube slick skin. Once he battled his way back to the top, he’d wrap his arms and legs around the shaft and slide back down again. 

“Okay, this is fun.” Cisco leaned against Harry’s cock, panting from all the running. As soon as he put any weight on his elbow, he slipped from the lube, sliding into a boneless puddle on Harry’s pelvis. “But you need some friction. Gonna need a push.” 

Cisco once more gripped his hands and hooked his ankles so he could wrap his entire body around Harry’s shaft. After a bit of experimentation, they resorted to Harry gently pushing two fingers against Cisco’s shoulders so he could slide down Harry’s length, then pushing up against Cisco’s ass until he was back at the head.  Cisco just held on for the ride. 

Harry grunted. “Let me simplify this.” He wrapped a fist around Cisco’s body, holding him tight against his cock. While he was firmly in place, Harry once more worked his pinky back into Cisco’s tiny ass. Cisco gasped as Harry eased his well lubed finger half way to the knuckle. 

He kept two fingers on Cisco’s shoulders for balance, but steering all came from pushing up on the finger buried in Cisco’s ass then pulling it nearly out on the downstroke, fucking into Cisco as he fucked himself with Cisco’s entire body. 

For his part, Cisco held on as tight as he could. The fingertip felt so impossibly huge inside him, but it was worth it to feel his entire naked body smoothing along the girth of Harry’s cock, riding him, holding on with everything he had. He squirmed his hips so his own cock dragged alongside the throbbing ridge of a vein, teasing him with slick, smooth pressure. “I’m close, Harry,” he shouted between pants. 

Harry sped up, losing his rhythm as he felt the first hints of his own orgasm coiling in his belly. He reluctantly slid his finger out of Cisco’s ass for fear of hurting him, choosing instead to once more wrap his fist around Cisco’s waist. Cisco held on, breathless, arms and legs tight. Harry moved faster, erratically, squeezing a little too hard, until he spontaneously let go. Cisco tumbled onto his pelvis. 

Harry roughly grabbed Cisco and planted him in front of his navel, facing the head of Harry’s cock. Harry’s free hand kept furiously stroking until the pleasure overtook him. He gasped Cisco’s name, repeating it like a prayer while sticky jets literally knocked Cisco off his feet, smothering him head to toe. 

Cisco pulled himself back to his feet, looking like a cross between a ghost and a Weyland-Yutani android. He staggered decisively towards Harry’s cock. 

Harry howled, his back arching violently as a determined Cisco once more thrust into his slit. They’d never experimented with sounding, so he didn’t try going inside. He ground hard and furiously between the fold of flesh as he pumped his cock along the length of the slit itself. He could feel Harry’s rock hard abs trembling beneath his feet as he held on, determined to reach his own release before the overstimulation became too much for Harry. 

“Just a little longer, Papi,” Cisco moaned. “You can take it.” 

Harry wasn’t sure he could. He tried not to buck Cisco off with his writhing. Each little thrust rode the line between overstimulation and outright pain. He gasped in short, rough breaths as the tinkerbell sized man ground harder, faster, holding onto the rim of his head for purchase. Harry’s fists tightened in the sheets as Cisco sped up until suddenly Cisco slid down to his knees, screaming Harry’s name and adding his own contribution to the sticky mess as he came on Harry’s cock. 

They both lay there a moment, breathing hard. Eventually Harry held his palm out to Cisco. He rolled into it, and Harry deposited Cisco on his collarbone. Cisco rested his head against it like a pillow, curled contentedly into the warm hollow beneath. 

They dozed until the hot mess of jizz and lube cooled so much it was uncomfortable. Cisco shivered against Harry’s skin. Harry wrapped a protective hand around him, gently holding him against the skin of his chest, and carried him to the bathroom. 

Harry sat Cisco on the counter while he drained the sink. He was glassy eyed and wrecked, one limp wing still hanging off his shoulder, a hint of sugary sparkle in his hair despite being covered head to toe with a thick layer of Harry’s jizz. He’d never seen anything so perfect. 

Harry kept a hand under the hot water until it reached the temperature he knew Cisco liked his showers, then nodded once. He offered Cisco his palm once more and dropped him off a few inches from the water flow. Cisco waded over, ankle deep, and stood underneath the faucet. As the water streamed over him he let out a sigh of pleasure that would have gone straight to Harry’s dick if he was capable of another round tonight. 

Cisco looked like he belonged on a romance novel cover; blue tile behind him, a waterfall pouring over his skin, alternately hiding and revealing everything as he moved under the flow. 

Harry squeezed a nickel sized dollop of body wash onto the palm of his hand and lathered up. Cisco raised his arms and gratefully let the massive hands scrub him clean. Harry’s strong fingers were gentle but thorough as he rubbed the tiny body down with soap, leaving him as fresh and clean as he’d been when swimming laps around the sink. 

“I’ll still need to wash my hair in a real shower.” Cisco stared sadly at his long black locks. They were a nest of tangles, still laced with bits of sugar and lube and come. 

Harry turned off the sink and lifted Cisco back to the the fluffy warmth of the terry washcloth. “Now or after I clean up?”

Cisco rolled around on the washcloth, cocooning himself in its fluffy softness. “You look fifteen minutes away from crashing,” he said. “Let’s get back to normal so I can cuddle you like a boss.” 

Harry carried him back to the living room and followed the instructions on the massive early draft of Palmer’s shrinking and enlarging tech. It was a miracle he ever got it all into that ridiculous suit. After one bolt of ominous blue lightning followed by the unexpected smell of freshly cut wheat, Cisco was back to 5’7”, albeit wrapped in ridiculously oversized terry cloth. 

“I think we can use this as a comforter.” Cisco wrestled his way out of the crazily enlarged washcloth. He grinned at Harry, who closed in towards him, arms open. Cisco held out a hand, palm up. “Not until you get out of the shower, Mister Sloppy.” 

“You liked me sloppy ten minutes ago,” Harry said petulantly. 

“Ten minutes ago I was a third the size of your dick.” 

While Harry efficiently showered off, Cisco tried to rub some leave-in conditioner into the disaster happening on top of his head. At least the enlarged sugar crystals were now so heavy they fell to the ground like rocks. His hair still needed a good wash and condition and masque, but the water pressure had rinsed out the worst of their mess. The rest could wait until morning. 

Harry stepped out of the shower. Cisco held out a towel. Harry ignored it. Instead he wrapped his entire body around Cisco’s, resting his chin on the shorter man’s head. It was like being aggressively cuddled by a praying mantis. 

“Does anyone else at STAR Labs know you borrowed this?” Harry nuzzled into Cisco’s hair. It still smelled like cherry candy. 

“Felicity knows,” Cisco said sheepishly. “And for some reason, Tina McGee.” 

Harry sighed. At least it wasn’t HIS Tina. 

“One last question before bed.” Harry’s arms tightened around Cisco. “How long until you have to give it back?” 

  
  


 


End file.
